18 going on 3
by Inukouleg
Summary: PG 13 for inuyasha's language and mild situations.
1. Meeting inu

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha although I wish I did. I mean who doesn't?

AR: I kind of can't really think much on my other stories but I came up with this, hope you like it.

Italics are thoughs Bold italics is the character arguing with themselves 

sound

Chapter 1 Meeting Inuyasha

It started out as just a normal day Kagome was walking down the sidewalk in a little villa in a witch a bunch of little shops were around she had just come out of the doughnut shop happy as can be when she heard whispered sobs and someone reciting the lords prayer really fast. Being the concerned person that she was she went to investigate she followed her ears witch led her to a small business she walked along side it too look inside the windows as she peered in she saw some things she would never expect a little boy about 3 or so. He had little tuffs of brown hair on his head and was walking upright already he was wearing a light blue jumper and a striped t- shirt but what she was most surprised about was that he was standing over an old lady glaring at her like their was no tomorrow. _Aha_ she thought so that's were the noise was coming from.

She was about to go see what the problem was when he bolted out the door and by accident collided straight into her, luckily for both of them she managed to catch him and not fall over although she did have to shift her wait around because of the new found weight in her arms. Then the boy started talking which she hadn't really expected him to do.

"So girl are you going to put me down or what?"

All the people inside were trying to catch their breath from being scared so much Kagome was still pondering about how all of those people could be so scared of a little kid, when one of the women inside screamed and told her to put the boy down immediately and that he was the devil.

"A huh riiigght this little boy is the devil huh" she looked at him and all he did was blink "well in any case devil or not he's still just a kid, im going to help him try and find his parents now chow"

She walked away and the calls to her to run for her life and he's the devil were starting to great on her nerves she could already feel the migraine coming on but she ignored it and decided to question the boy about what he new about himself and his parents so she could help him find them.

"Ok little man" He scowled at this and said

"Look im a lot older than you are human wench now release me or I shall have to get nasty"

"Your trying to act tuff, aww how cute"

"Are you that thick headed? Did you not listen to those women back there?" he pointed to the now abandoned shop "Im the "devil" so leave me be!"

"Sorry there is no way you're the devil, you are too cute" she said happily

He blushed a little at this but continued trying to escape undeterred.

Kagome just ignored his little tantrum and finally got back around to asking questions

"Ok little one" he snorted with displeasure but listened anyway "Im going to ask you some questions and im going to need you to answer truthfully if we are going to find your parents" He just nodded

"Ok first question, what's your name?" He just glared at her

"Huh? OH! Right I need to introduce myself, can't have you all freaked out about being carried around by some stranger now can I? OK, My name is Higarashi Kagome im 17, I live with my grandpa, my mom, and my little brother sota on our family shrine, if we don't manage to find your family there you probably will end up living with me and my family until we find them. Ok its your turn now" he glared at her then said

"The names Inuyasha my parents both died when I was young and im 18. Now will you please back off and let me get to back to work. My boss is going to kill me when he sees I lost another batch.ugh"

"Im sorry about your parents if you ever wanna talk about it im here but I wont force you to tell me about yourself again." She sighed sadly then nearly jumped out of her skin for forgetting "wait a minuet if your parents are dead then who do you live with?"

"I told you already im 18! I live by myself in an apartment!"

"Right. Come on Inu-Kun we can go to my place until the police find you parents or foster family."

She smiled then turned to walk away so she missed his reaction.

He blinked then turned about 5 shades of red "_no ones ever called me Inu-kun before, but then again no ones ever been nice to me before. Maybe hanging around this girl for a while wont be so bad after all I just have to remember to leave before the end of the week."_

Please Review and let me know what you think, plus if you have any ideas about this story let me know. I think I already know which way the story is going but I will gladly take any suggestions. Oh and if anyone wants to be my beta reader let me know im horrible with the paragraph spacing and stuff so, sorry if its hard to read.

Next Chapter: Bath Time

Thanks again

inuyashakougalegolas


	2. Bath Time

Chapter 2 Bath Time

So once he had decided himself he ran after her "Wait up Kagome"

She turned and looked at him and smiled "thanks inu for using my name. Oh you must be tired from walking with me all day ill carry you the rest of the way home if you would like."

He almost screamed when she picked him up but settled on blushing instead because she had just shoved him into her chest and she was hugging him so he wouldn't fall off her while she was walking but off course because she had her back facing him she couldn't see her little passengers reaction to being so close to her. Meanwhile Inuyasha just kept chanting in his head _she is just holding you she is just holding you she is just holding you **yeah to her chest. agh **then he would have to start all over again on his chanting _

After 15 minuets of walking she finally got him to her house.

"Mom Grandpa Souta im home" She yelled

Ms. Higarashi walked in "welcome home dear oh and who is our little friend."

"Mom this is Inuyasha he will be staying with us for a while until we find his parents ok?"

"Sure that's fine dear, oh why don't you give him a bath he'd probably appreciate it right now after a long day."

"I think ill take my shower the same time so we don't waist water and so I can make sure he doesn't drown."

Inuyasha was thinking _yea a nice relaxing bath is just what I need right now._ But then of course he realized the rest of what she had said and only one coherent thought came into his head _OH SHIT!being up against her chest was hard enough but naked with her in the shower _he twitched _she already doesn't believe that your 18 so your going to half to act like this doesn't bug you twitch_

"grrrr"

"Um… inu are you ok you were mumbling to yourself and twitching?" kagome asked

"Just fine" he managed to stutter out

"Ok then lets go take our baths" She smiled happily

he just groaned _this is going to be one hell of a week._


	3. Bath Time part 2

OMG, thank you all I got a great response to this story, sorry it took so long I was kicked off the computer for a couple of days.

I have even put aside reading my brand new manga to write this new chapter, hope you guys like it.



Review comments:

dawn-miko: The first two chapters were originally one but I split them to create more suspense, plus sadly I don't normally write long chapies, sorry, but im working on it. I have a lot of inspiration for this story so it should be a good 20 chapters or so long if it continues at this pace. Thanks for the reviews.

Ryoko835( ): Glad you like it, here is the next chapter for you. Thanks for reviewing.

draaconisregent( ): Will do. salutes Thanks for reviewing.

shangxiang10: Glad you thought so, that's what I was aiming for. Thanks for reviewing.

Kellybug: Very true. Thanks for reviewing.

petlover296: Here it is, sorry it took so long. Thanks for reviewing.

Bath Time part 2

Last time….

_OH SHIT!being up against her chest was hard enough but naked with her in the shower _he twitched _she already doesn't believe that your 18 so your going to half to act like this doesn't bug you twitch_

"grrrr"

"Um… inu are you ok you were mumbling to yourself and twitching?" kagome asked

"Just fine" he managed to stutter out

"Ok then lets go take our baths" She smiled happily

He just groaned _this is going to be one hell of a week._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha just felt himself being dragged up the stairs to his doom or so his thoughts were going on about. _She is going to skin me alive when I finally turn back. I can see my life flash before my eyes._** (very melodramatic isn't he)**

Maybe I should tell her now so she will only slightly maim me, although she already doesn't believe that im 18 so I doubt she will believe me if I tell her why I look like im 3.

sigh Well if she keeps this up I will at least start to transform faster, lets just hope she doesn't faint like the last person that saw me did. . In the mean time I just have to keep cool. Who, im surprisingly calm about this, I wonder if it's her smell that does this to me.

They had already made it up the stairs and into the bathroom he didn't even remember her undressing them both, he was too busy closing his eyes and saying see nothing, hear nothing, touch nothing. But he was broken out of his trans when he felt the water start to run down him, he cracked open his eyes just a little to wind up staring straight into Kagome's chest. gulp and just as quickly closed his eyes again, Oh Shit! Im starting to transform well, at least if I stay away from her I will at least still have this body just with some of my old attributes. At least my ears come first, but she will probably pass out from fright. As long as nothing like what just happened doesn't happen any time soon…just then his had touched warm flesh…eeeepp well their goes part of my transformation at least I can hear normal again.

He waited for the scream…and waited… and waited.

Then he opened his eyes to find Kagome already dressed and out of the shower turning the handles of the shower so it would turn off.

"There doesn't that feel better to be clean again." She said, his fear coming off completely unnoticed by her. She looked at him and wrapped him in a towel "awww. How cute, you have dog ears, you must have some youkie blood in you little man."

Inuyasha tuned out after the first part of the sentence made it to his brain. CUTE?

**Sorry it wasn't very long, but I had to get that part out of the way, I would have waited a little longer but I got all of those wonderful responses so I had to update for you guys. Hope you guys liked the chapter. The one question I hope your wondering about is…What is it about his past?**

**Until next time,**

**Ja ne**

**Inuyashakougalegolas**


	4. authors rant

Im so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but because of a flame I received I have kinda lost all inspiration to write I will not say any names but I don't know if I will ever post again I was starting a new chapter for 18 going on 3 but after the comments I just cant bring myself to write and have it left at th beginning not even worth posting sigh I will still surf around and read stories written from other people I just don't know if I will be able to write again. Okay done with authors rant. If anyone wants to write me here is my address I hardly ever check the one that is listed for fanfiction anymore. and this is not my name I have had this comment before but its just like a pen name for me. Sorry again for the few of you that actually liked my writing.

Toodles

and may inuyasha be with you in every way.

Inukouleg


End file.
